omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Milim Nava
Character Synopsis Milim Nava 'is one of the oldest and strongest Demon Lords, and the third True Demon Lord to come into existence. She is the one and only existing Dragonoid with the nickname of Destroyer, and often called a tyrant because of her childishly irritable personality combined with her power. Even among a dissolved group of the Ten Great Demon Lords, she is a Demon Lord one should never fight against, being the only other being, aside from Rimuru, to have the ability to use an infinite amount of Magicules. Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 4-C ' '''Verse: '''Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken '''Name: '''Milim Nava, “The Destroyer” '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Over 2000 Years Old '''Classification: '''Dragonnoid, Demon Lord '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Magic, Aura, Weapon Mastery, Forcefield (Can cover her body with multiple defensive barriers), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification ('Wrathful King Satan' converts her wrath into power so the angrier she gets, the powerful she becomes), Shapeshifting, Non-Corporeal (Exists as a spiritual entity), Clairvoyance & Information Analysis (Can measure others' abilities via her 'Dragon Eye'), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Soul Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Can manipulate the law of inertia), Spatial Manipulation, Flight, Non-Physical Interaction, Information Analysis (Can analyze her opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Mind Manipulation (Can destroy minds), Magic, Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Paralysis, Poisons, Corrosion Inducement, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of several thousands of people), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation(Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification (True Dragons can resist Kondou's necrosis bullets which carries a curse that causes the destruction of the target’s Magic Circuits, which allows prevents them from using their abilities), Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), Law Manipulation (Ultimate skill users understand the laws of the world and are also released from them), Time Manipulation, and BFR (Can move in stopped time, and move in the subspace created by Zero which had a distorted flow of time that prevented anyone in it from moving and resist being sent to another dimension or space) 'Destructive Ability: Large Star Level '(Obliterated Lucia’s castle defenses, which would remain intact even if it were attacked with stars. Milim’s technique called Dragon Nova, is the perfected form of Gravity Collapse, Which is a localized blackhole. In addition, her Dragon Nova ability can cause a compressed supernova explosion caused from gravity fields. Her power has grown significantly stronger through Wrathful King Satan, Which increased her power ten fold) 'Speed: FTL '(Faster than Chloe O'Bell, who can easily outpace Melt Slash, a technique that is stated to move at the speed of light. Her previous speed has increased to the degree where it surpasses lightspeed through Wrathful King Satan) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Large Star Class '(Can cause compressed supernovas and localized Blackholes through Dragon Nova. Can destroy defenses that can survive attacks from stars) 'Durability: Large Star Level '(Survied being attacked by Guy Crimson, who themselves are on par with Milim herself) 'Stamina: 'Nigh limitless (Controls infinite power due to Mana Breeder Reactor and Wrathful King Satan due to which her energy wouldn't decrease as long as she keep using them) 'Range: 'Thousands of Kilometers 'Intelligence: '''Above Average '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment '''Dragon Knuckles, Demon Sword - Evil God and a God class armor. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Wrathful King Satan: The ultimate power which increases her power steadily by converting her anger into energy. Her energy wouldn’t decrease even if she kept using it, it is certainly the ultimate ability. Additionally, her power grows the longer she fights. * Mana Breeder Reactor: Allows Milim to infinitely generate her magic energy. It also makes the user capable of using the densest possible type of energy in the world called "Stardust" energy. * Dragon Eye: Eyes with the analytical abilities, with which she can measure the abilities of others. Using the dragon eye, she can even see the targets' magical energy even if they try to conceal it. * Dragon Nova: The ultimate magic that causes a supernova explosion with a super-high compression. It’s the ultimate perfected form of nuclear strike magic “Gravity Collapse”, but it’s impossible to be used unless the user can manipulate Stardust freely. It's brightness easily surpasses that of the stars. The bright pellets rains upon the earth and erases the targeted area. The sound of destruction far surpassing the audible range of one’s ears, so the shock-waves heralds it instead. Those touched by the light disappears without being able to offer any resistance. Resistances * Ultimate Skill User: As an ultimate skill user Milim understands the laws of the world is thus superior in using magic than everyone who doesn't possess an ultimate skill. Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not which gives them resistance to numerous abilities such as mind manipulation, death manipulation, matter manipulation, soul manipulation etc. Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul. Also, the abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Light Novel Category:Dragons Category:Female Characters Category:Spirits Category:Manga Category:Internet Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Immortals Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Energy Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Physics Benders Category:Information Analyzers Category:Clairvoyance Category:Space Benders Category:Regenerators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Weapons Master Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Tier 4